


Feeling Pretty

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Haxus, Clothed Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Omega!Sendak, Sex From Behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: On hot nights, it was nice to wear something airy and light. Haxus agrees very much.





	Feeling Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Haxus hump day request from my friend Lotors-saltwife. Sendak deserves pretty things and love from his lieutenant, and no one can tell me otherwise not here nor on my tumblr sinfultrails.
> 
> Hope you guys like ^^

It was no secret to the crew that Sendak hated the planet they were stationed on. Not that anyone could blame him.

With humidity and heat like this mixed with his thick and soft fur? It was a wonder he wasn’t sweating buckets under his usual uniform attire while scouting and barking out commands. 

Hence why tonight? Tonight he had dug through his drawers in search of his summer nightwear so he could sleep a bit easier and not be tossing and turning with sticky sweaty fur.

He took a moment and looked at himself in the mirror, lightly smoothing his hands over the black silky fabric. It clung to all the right places but was nice, airy and open below his hips. It gave a nice view of his thighs and strong legs as he took a moment to stare at himself.

So engrossed he didn’t hear the footsteps coming in.

Sendak almost jumped out of his skin when he felt familiar hands caress up his hips and tug on the skirt of his outfit. His fur fluffed up slightly and hears perked as he looked back, very much alert.

“H-Haxus!”

The lieutenant chuckled as he tugged lightly on the outfit, raising a brow and humming. He lightly traced his fingers up Sendak’s side and purred deeply as he pressed up against his back.

“Well…this is definitely a different look…” 

The commander blushed a bit at the look Haxus was giving him. Oh…he knew that look only too well…  
He watched—and felt—those nimble fingers slip down his front and slip under the lingerie gown and slowly grope between his thighs. Sendak gulped and blushed harshly at the familiar warm touch his ears lowering further in quiet submission.

“I like it…” Haxus breathed softly as he slowly pulls it up and presses up against Sendak’s back and nibbled on his neck slightly. 

A soft noise escapes the larger Galra as he slowly reached up and gripped on to the mirror and bite his bottom lip. Haxus purred and pressed his cheek against the other’s shoulder, reaching down and rubbing Sendak’s clit softly. 

He smirked as his commander pushed his hips back with a soft gasp, “No underwear? My my my it’s almost like you wanted me to find you like this…”

Sendak moaned as Haxus pinched over his clit and tugged lightly on it. He could already feel the slick forming and dripping out of his folds with the heat that spreads through him. His slit gives a small twitch before he hears the familiar sound of a zipper being pulled down.

“Mmmmm….?”

“You’re getting so wet my dear Sendak…..why don’t you look at yourself in the mirror?” 

He blushed deeply when he felt the tip of the other’s cock rubbing against his wet folds, his thighs trembling slightly, “Mmnnngh…!”

He looked up slowly into the mirror….

And found himself staring back, blushing with the gown pulled up to reveal his hips. He could see the head of Haxus’s cock rubbing between his thighs and how his hands grip on to his hips. He bit his bottom lip and bowed his head when he felt him pressing in slowly.

Haxus groaned softly, kissing over his shoulders before biting down lightly as he felt the wonderful wet heat clenching around him. His eyes almost glow when Sendak bucks back, sliding down to kneel on the floor and still gripping the mirror taking his lieutenant with him. 

“Nnnnnngh…..!”

He moaned as the gown rolled up and bunched around his waist, under his chest as he was fucked into.

“Mmmm….H-Hax……!”

Haxus bit down a bit harder, marking his mate as he increased the pace purring.

_Stars…stars you’re so pretty…._


End file.
